


Nobody Needs To Know

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hamilton was a good father dammit, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, In which Eliza makes bad life choices, Multi, affair, and Maria deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Reynolds PamphletHave you read this?Who would have thought?Maria Reynolds...And Elizabeth Hamilton(EXTREMELY slow updates)





	1. Chapter 1

Eliza

I woke up early as always. Ever since I was little I had a habit of rising with the sun. I was often scolded for it, being told to go back to sleep by either my father, mother, sisters or all of them at once. But this 'pesky habit' had turned out to be quite useful when you're the mother of four.

Speaking of, I quickly threw my legs over the side of the bed, careful not to wake my husband who was, thankfully, in bed sleeping. He overworked himself so much... Too much. I sighed and rose from the bed, quickly dragged a brush through my hair, put on a simple dress and went into Philp's room.

Philip had to be woken up in advance so he could have a few minutes to wake himself up. I had learned that he simply could not go back to sleep in the morning so I used this information to everyone's advantage so no one would be screaming at each other to wake up. It made mornings in the Hamilton family a bit more bearable.

I gently opened the door to Philip's room and crept over to his bedside. I carefully put my hands on his arm and shook him gently.

"C'mon Pip, it's time to get up," I whispered gently then kissed his forehead after I heard a grunt signalling that he had woken up.

I stood up and placed an outfit on the bottom of Pip's bed, told him to get ready when he got up, then left to wake up my only daughter Angelica.

I walked in and carefully picked out a pale orange dress out of her closet, placed it on her bed and sat down next to her.

"Angie, baby, it's time to get up." I gently shook her awake and she groggily opened her eyes and gave a tired smile.

"Good morning Mama." Angie then hooked her small arms around my neck.

I chuckled and rubbed her back then, after a few moments, patted it, signalling that morning hug time was over.

Angie pulled back and looked up at me, her bottom lip sticking out and her eyebrows furrowed. I chuckled then stood up, Angelica following suit.

I quickly helped her get dressed then left her to go in and try to coax Philip out of bed while I moved onto to the room containing my second youngest child, Alexander Jr.

Alex had seemingly inherited my early rising habit, so when I went in he was already sitting up in bed, staring at the door, waiting for me to arrive.

As soon as he saw me, he giggled, crawled off his bed and ran up to me.

I smiled and bent down to pick him up. Alex squealed happily and jumped into my arms, hugging as tight as his small arms would allow, squishing his cheek against mine.

I chuckled lightly and pressed my finger to his lips. "Shh. Daddy's still sleeping."

"Uh-uh." Alex objected, pointing behind me.

I raised an eyebrow then turned around to be greeted by my husband, Alexander, leaning on the door frame, a tired smile on his face, his long hair a complete mess.

Alexander pushed himself off the door and came into the room fully, "Hey buddy."

Alex was practically crawling out of my arms so I handed him to Alexander with practised ease. Once Alex had Alex in his arms he ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. I smiled softly at the scene. Alexander got to spend very little time with his kids due to his job so he savoured every moment he got.

I turned around and got Alex's outfit ready. After I got one out I turned around to take Alex back, only to be greeted by Alexander holding his free hand out.

"You go get James ready, I'll take care of this rascal." He offered, tickling Alex's stomach.

"Thank you, Sweety." I kissed both Alex's cheeks and left the room.

I smiled then left to take care of James, the youngest. I pushed open the door to see James sitting up in his crib, rubbing his eyes.

I smiled softly as he let out a squeaky yawn. "Hiya, Bubba." I cooed as he looked up.

His face instantly brightened as he pushed himself up and started making grabby hand motions whilst chanting, "Mama, Mama, Mama."

I giggled and lifted him up and rested him on my hip and walked him over to a box in the corner containing his clothes.

James was significantly easier to get ready in the morning since he was so co-operative. Philip took ages to get out of bed, Angelica would talk non-stop, Alex would try to play and simply refuse to be easy, but James just sat there with a heart-melting smile.

So it was no surprise when I left his room a few minutes after entering, James fully dressed and resting on my hip.

I quickly checked Philip's room to see if Angie got him up and was greeted with an empty room, signalling that Angelica had succeeded in her task. I smiled in satisfaction and carefully made my way downstairs.

When I got to the bottom I peeked my head inside the family room and found Philip and Angie talking together. Angie looked like she had been awake for ages, a bright smile on her face as she bounced in her seat. Philip, however, still looked half asleep as he tried to keep up with his sister's fast-paced ramblings, his curly hair somehow messier than usual.

I shook my head with a smile and let James down to join his siblings, then turned around to head into the kitchen. On my way, I bumped into Alexander coming downstairs, fully dressed, hair tied back and Alex bouncing happily in his arms.

"Good morning, Love." He said, kissing me on the cheek.

I giggled and kissed his lips then kissed Alex's forehead. "You watch the children while I make breakfast, OK."

Alexander simply smiled, kissed me again and made his way to the family room.

I turned and continued my quest to make breakfast with a new source to the seemingly endless happiness I was experiencing this morning.

After the food was ready I called everyone into the kitchen to sit at the small table reserved for small, household meals. When everyone was seated we started eating while talking about small things.

"Mama, why can't you come with us to Grandpa's house?" Angelica inquired out of the blue.

I was taken aback by the sudden question. Alexander had to go upstate for work-related reasons and had offered to take the kids after my father had said he could stay at his house. I wasn't going simply because my father and I had fallen out. Yes, it was for something small but he was stubborn and refused to admit he was wrong and I wasn't going to lie and say I was wrong so we've stopped talking until he eventually works up the courage to apologise, which he always does.

Alexander butted in at that moment with, "Mommy has to stay and take care of the house." Angelica seemed satisfied with that answer and resumed eating while I shot Alexander a silent thank you.

We finished eating and Alexander went to his office to collect the papers he would need while Philip led his siblings upstairs to try and help them pack while I cleaned up.

After everything was put away, I went upstairs to help my children pack and before I knew it I was hugging and kissing them all goodbye.

"Be good for Daddy Ok," I told the children while hugging them close.

"We will." They all answered in unison, James producing a mixture of proper words and unintelligible babbling, and ran off to the carriage waiting for them, Alex and James trailing behind.

"I'll try to get your father to apologise." Alexander kissed me, his lips lingering on mine for a few moments before he pulled away and smiled. "Goodbye, Betsy."

I smiled at the nickname and waved as he backed away. "Goodbye, 'Lex."

And just like that, my family was whisked away in the carriage to spend the summer upstate.

I sighed and let my smile falter as I went back inside and closed the door. I stayed with my back against the door for a while until I smiled as a simple thought crossed my mind.

I could finally relax.

I pushed myself off the door and went to the kitchen and opened a cupboard out of reach of anyone curious and grabbed a bottle of wine. I grabbed a glass and walked into the family room, set the objects on the table, grabbed a book from the bookshelf and a few blankets, poured out a glass and cuddled up on the chair and began to read while sipping on my drink.

\---

It was getting darker and I was on my second glass when there was a knock on the door.

I quirked my eyebrow, placed down my glass and rose from my seat while fixing my dress and marking my place in my book then carefully wandered to the front door.

I opened the door and was shocked to be greeted by a young woman in a red dress with curly hair that went down to just above her waist.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?"

"Are you Elizabeth Hamilton?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Maria Reynolds. May I come in?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s two side to every story

Maria

I slowly made my way through the dark streets my destination planted firmly in my mind.

The Hamilton household.

An evening breeze blew by causing me to wrap my arms around me for some type of warmth.

This morning I had woken up to a particularly angry James who, despite my best efforts, refused to calm down. We had been arguing over different things for most of the day before he finally snapped and slapped my cheek so hard that I fell to the ground, took most of the money, our daughter, Susan, and left.

I was dazed for a few moments after the first hit but before he could leave I threw myself in front of him and started begging for him to stay. He scoffed in my face and kicked me to the side, dragging a screaming Susan by the wrist before slamming the door.

I shivered again as I remembered the look on her face, fear-stricken, tears streaming down her cheeks. I blinked rapidly to stop my own tears from falling.

He was going to come back, I knew that. At least to get a divorce from me, which honestly didn't seem very likely.

Who would be his punching bag if we got divorced?

I shook my head and continued to stare straight ahead as I took note of houses out of the corner of my eye.

After James had left I sat by the door bawling my eyes out while nursing my injured cheek and side.

I had stayed like that until the pain became less prominent and I rose to clean the house. I cleaned everything. I cleaned everything again for good measure. Anything to stop me from thinking about the events that had just unfolded.

Then I came to Susan's room. 

I hesitantly opened the door and looked inside only to collapse in another fit of tears. I dragged myself to my feet and set about dusting the surfaces, wiping tears from my eyes. I had eventually come across a soft pink scarf that I had made for her the year before and smiled as I remembered her face when I had given it to her. She was so happy, her smile so bright.

Her smile was taken from me.

I had wrapped the scarf around my neck when I had left the house.

I tried to go on without James but there was no food left and he'd taken all the money. I sat in the living room for awhile, clutching my head as more tears threatened to fall.

I then remembered overhearing someone talk about Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton and how kind she was. I had witnessed her large heart at work a few times and I suddenly felt hope brewing inside me.

Surely she would be willing to take in a poor woman who had just been abandoned by her husband?

My hope had continued to grow as I realised that her husband was a lawyer and might be able to help me and my daughter.

I had left the house overflowing with determination as I walked swiftly to the Hamilton residence.

I took a shaky breath as I looked upon the house that I had been looking for. I forced my feet to take me to the front door and when I got there, I used the same force to pull my hand into a fist and raise it to knock on the door.

I waited for awhile to be greeted by none other than Elizabeth Hamilton.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?"

"Are you Elizabeth Hamilton?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Maria Reynolds. May I come in?"

\--------------

Please leave your thoughts on this chapter and ways I can improve it.

Sorry it's so short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which mistakes are made

Eliza

I stared at the woman, Maria she said, for a while before my brain fully registered her request.

The wine must be getting to me.

As soon as I understood what she had asked I simply stepped aside and silently invited her in. I led her into the family room and placed one of the blankets across her shoulders when I saw her shiver.

"So, Maria," I cleared my throat. "What brings you here this late?"

I sat down in my seat and looked over to her.

She fiddled with the ends of the blanket as she seemed to gather together her thoughts.

"Well, it all started this morning."

I stared intently as she relayed her day to me, nodding to show I was paying attention. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, this poor woman had lost her husband and her daughter at the same time.

"So I came here hoping you could help." She finished her head down, blanket wrapped tightly around her.

I smiled and reached over to squeeze her leg reassuringly. "You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

Maria instantly brightened at that and looked ready to cry. The next thing I knew, she had flung her arms around my neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," She dug her face into my neck, her body shivering as she let a few tears lose. "You're too kind, Ma'am."

I patted her back and smiled. "Let me go fix a bed for you."

Maria pulled back and I left to go upstairs to the guest bedroom and get the bed ready. On my way up the stairs, however, I stumbled.

I was getting tipsy.

I shook it off and continued on up.

After I got the bed ready I went back downstairs but before I went into the family room, I went to the kitchen to get another glass for Maria. I had seen her eyeing the wine bottle.

I entered the family room again and held the glass up. "Would you like some?"

Maria nodded, her eyes glazed over.

I smiled and poured out a glass for the other woman, then sat down next to her with my own glass.

We talked about pleasant family memories, joked about my husband's well-known hot-headedness and simply chatted like we had known each other for ages. All while sipping our wine.

It seemed with every sentence, we got closer to each other, hardly noticing as the alcohol clouded our minds.

Maria was talking about how she would take Susan, her daughter, out to a small field and they would braid flowers into each others hair.

She really loved her daughter.

Her eyes lit up with pride everytime she spoke about her, a beautiful smile dancing across her striking features.

She was gorgeous.

I was so caught up in studying her face that I didn't notice her catch me until she told me.

"Um, Eliza." 

I blinked rapidly and leaning back a bit.

"Are you Ok?"

Her lips looked so soft.

"Eliza?"

Just once...

In a spur of drunken stupidity, I smashed my lips against hers.

She squeaked at the sudden impact, then slowly started to kiss back.

My mind was clouded in a drunk haze as the alcohol took over my body and I started kissing her more passionately.

Before I knew it, we were grabbing at each others hair, kissing vigorously. I gasped as she worked her hands around my back and started undoing my dress. I felt air rush into my lungs as she loosened my corset. Feeling around, I did the same to her.

We paused for a moment, panting, our foreheads touching. I looked her straight in the eyes and uttered a single question.

"Shall we take this to my bed?"

She answered by smashing her lips against mine again and rising from the seat, our lips still connected.

We parted our lips temporarily so we could run quickly upstairs to my bedroom.

Once we were in my room, I kicked the door closed and threw myself against her again, this time, though, I slipped the shoulders of her dress off and let it fall to the ground. I felt Maia smirk under my lips and I braced myself as she pinned me against the wall, removing my dress in a more seductive way.

She started placing gentle kisses up my neck, making me moan in pleasure. She continued to seduce me further until I broke and threw her body onto the bed, me being positioned over her on all fours.

And that night, we sinned.

But damn, did it feel good.

\------------------------

As usual please leave ways I can improve here, thank you.


	4. Upstate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Lams and also Alex is actually a good dad for once

-Alexander-

I ran a hand through my lose hair as I watched my house fade into the distance, my wife with it.

I trusted Eliza, she could take care of herself, I just worried about her a lot. I worried about what would happen if she hurt herself so badly that she needed someone to take her to a doctor. I worried about what would happen if a man found out that she was alone and tried to hurt her. I would never forgive myself.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath too clear my thoughts, then reopened my eyes and took out something to work on, once I had made sure the children would be okay for a while.

I managed to get a bit of work done before Alex decided to switch seats to the one beside me and start poking my ribcage.

“Do you need anything?” I asked, not looking up from my work.

“I’m hungry.” I reached down into a small bag that Eliza had given me that was full of snacks for the kids and gave him an apple, then went straight back to work.

I continued to work for a few more minutes until I felt a small finger poking my ribcage again.

This time I looked up from my work and straight at Alex, not bothering to hide my annoyance. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m bored.” I looked at the other kids and saw Philip banging his head on the back of the seat and Angie looked like she was about to fall asleep, a book lying abandoned beside her and James already sleeping in her lap.

I sighed and put my papers away in my bag and reached for the hair tie around my wrist and tied it quickly around my hair. Philip noticed me do this and instantly perked up, tapping Angie and pointing.

I smiled as I saw my children slowly begin to pay attention and crowd around me, eager for what was about to happen.

I cleared my throat and took a moment to get into my ‘storyteller soldier’ mode, as Eliza had called it.

This mode was simply me going back to right after the victory at Yorktown and pretending that my children were simply curious children that I had met in the street that wanted to hear a story.

“The Battle of Yorktown, 1781,”

I retold the story as if I were living in the moment, everything rushing by, my adrenaline pumping, and suddenly I’m back there.

——  
1781, Yorktown  
——

I was crouched down behind a wall, gun in one hand, my other pressing down on the fresh wound on my left cheek. It wasn’t deep and most likely wouldn’t scar, which was good, what if a lot of scars scared the baby?

The baby. My first child. The one person I loved more than my wife despite the fact that they hadn’t even been born yet.

I hesitantly removed my hand from my cheek and wiped the back of my hand against it gently and looked down at it, satisfied when there was significantly less blood on it than before. I scanned the area and laid eyes on John, who looked like he was nursing his own wound. 

After another quick scan of the area, I made a mad dash to Laurens’ side, skidding to a halt beside him. 

He looked up and smirked, “I’m not some damsel in distress, y’know. I can take care of myself.” He teased, pressing down on his right leg.

I rolled my eyes and pried his hands off of his leg, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.”

I looked down at the now exposed wound that, luckily, wasn’t bad enough to kill him, but was bad enough to scar. I looked up at him with a flat expression and the second I made eye contact he looked away and started whistling innocently. I shook my head and undid my cravat and fastened it tightly around his leg, pulling a little tighter than necessary to let him know I was pissed at him for getting hurt.

“Alex,” He whined, “That hurt.” He then looked back at me, pouting.

I shook my head and peaked around the wall we were hiding behind. “If we go now, we can sneak up on a few and take ‘em out.”

I felt a hand on mine and looked behind me to see John staring at me with a smile. “While no one’s watching?”

I smiled back and closed the gap between our lips, but quickly pulled away. I let my forehead rest against his and started playing with his curls and studying his freckles.

“You’re beautiful.”

John pressed his lips to mine once more and when he pulled back, he simply muttered, “I’m nothing compared to you.”

A small blush covered my cheeks as he stood up, extending his hand down to me. I took his hand and pulled myself up, readying my gun and pecked him on the cheek.

“Let’s win this thing.”

We ran into the flurry of violence side by side, fighting until a young man started waving a white handkerchief.

I saw John had made his way to besides Lafayette so I carefully made my way over.

“Is this it?”

My question was answered when General Washington walked over, the faintest smile on his lips.

As they negotiated the terms of surrender, my friends and I got closer to each other in anticipation, waiting to see if this was really the end.

The next moments were a blur, cheers erupting from our side, people dragging dead bodies away, people helping the wounded, civilians flooding the streets, someone dragging me into a bar and climbing up onto a table. The noises all blurred together until I heard the voices of my fellow soldiers yelling a chorus of ‘we won.’

I quickly snapped out of my daze and hoisted myself up onto the table beside my friends and added my voice to the shouts of victory.

“We won!”

—————

I recounted everything to my children, watching as their eyes widened in awe. I left out some bits, like the fighting and the last half of my conversation with Laurens,  but still managed to tell a story that had them perched on the edges of their seats.

Once I yelled the final ‘We won’ the children erupted in cheers, each having a bright smile on their faces.

“About five minutes left, Mr Hamilton.” The young man driving the carriage shouted back at me.

“Well you heard him, kids,” I said taking my hair out of the messy ponytail and securing the hair tie around my wrist. “We’re almost at Grandpa Philip’s house.”

The children smiled and started getting their things packed up, that they had taken out and we sat in near silence until the carriage finally stopped outside of the Schuyler mansion.

I ushered the children out and watched with a smile as Philip and Angelica ran to great their grandfather and aunt Angelica, who were waiting with smiles and open arms as the two flung themselves at them. Philip to Philip, Angelica to Angelica.

I picked up James and took Alex’s hand, and leads them over to the mansion.

God...

I hope Eliza’s alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this and savour it cuz it’s the last you’ll hear from me as long as I’m back at school.


End file.
